


Why Are We Here Talking to Each Other Again? - (Kihyun)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depressing, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Regret, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Y/N cheated and Kihyun found out. When he leaves, Y/N regrets it immensely.





	Why Are We Here Talking to Each Other Again? - (Kihyun)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Kihyun and Jooheon's cover of Mirror as you read this.

"I just came to get my shit," Kihyun growled as I opened the door.

I shrugged, "It's right where you fucking left it." I rolled my eyes as Kihyun came in to take his things. He was moving back into the dorm with his friends. He didn't know I missed him. He didn't know I'd been hurting. That's what led to the incident and argument that split us up.

That night, everything fell apart.

I came home to a neat house. Kihyun only really cleaned to perfection when he was upset. I looked around the living room. Not a speck of dust to be found. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Dinner was made. "Hey, baby..." I smiled sweetly.

Kihyun didn't reciprocate it. "You hungry?" He asked, offering up the dinner that was on the table. There was only one plate set out. He was pissed.

"You eat already?" I sat down to the table, taking my fork and taking a small bite.

He shook his head as he made his plate. "I decided to get home early, clean up, cook." He turned around, grabbing a fork from the silverware drawer. I looked up at him as he leaned against the counter.

"Why's that?" I asked, taking another bite. "Dinner's good, thank you."

Kihyun nodded. "I decided I should give you the attention you seek, you fucking whore." I choked on a piece of chicken. 

I coughed into my napkin. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, looking at him, slowly getting angry. What right did he have to call me a whore?

"You're already a whore," He said. "Don't be a dumb one. Oh wait, you already are." He pulled out his phone. "What do you mean, sending Minhyuk and Hyunwoo these messages?" He asked. "Hey, I know Kihyun wouldn't want to do this, but I most definitely want to. And you two are sexy and free. I want a threesome. When you guys get back. I'll dress up in any of these outfits you want. Let me know?" I looked away from Kihyun. "You fucking messaged my best friends behind my back, asking to fuck, basically. I'm your fucking boyfriend and you knew damn well I would give you anything you want. So why the fuck would you arrange to cheat on me? Thinking they wouldn't tell me? Have you actually fucked anyone else?" I refused to speak. I didn't have anything to say to defend myself. "Fucking answer me!" He threw his plate against a wall, shattering it obviously.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, such a tough guy." I shrugged. "You're not gonna fucking hit me are you?"

Kihyun chuckled. "Don't fucking tempt me, bitch." I scoffed, folding my arms.

"Yeah, I did sleep with a few people." I saw the pain flash in Kihyun's eyes. "Wanna know why? You don't give me enough attention. There, I said it." I held my hands up in defeat. "You're busy, I get that. But when you're home? I take second place to any and everything. It hurts to watch your boyfriend get a week or two off and then blow you off the entire time. It gets boring. And when we finally do have sex, once in a blue fucking moon, it's boring." I walked out of the kitchen, Kihyun following behind me. 

He urned around and punched a wall, still obviously pissed off. Kihyun turned toward me, yelling extremely loud. "I'm sorry you just lay there, expecting me to do some fucking magic on you? You don't work at anything, of course your life is boring."

I laughed a bit. "Oh fucking please. Fucking bite me, Kihyun. I fucking worked for over a year keeping you around. I stopped trying. I'm tired of hurting." I sat down on the couch.

Kihyun opened his mouth to speak for a bit. Then he shut it, shaking his head. "Fuck you, Y/N. Fuck you." He grabbed his jacket, walking out. 

I followed him to the door, yelling out at him. "Yeah, run away from me again, you little bastard. Do what you're good at."

I watched him drive away from me two weeks ago. Now, I'm watching him pack up his things to leave me again. "Where's the ring I gave you?" He asked, coming from upstairs. "I want it back." It was a promise ring. I hesitated taking it off my finger when he left the first time, so I never did. Now that he's here asking for it? I can't take it off.

"Kihyun," I sighed. "I've missed you. More than I ever have. Because I keep thinking you'll come back, but I know you won't." Kihyun rolled his eyes at me.

I went to speak again, but he cut me off. "Save it, Y/N. I'm not coming back for you this time." Kihyun held his hand out for the ring.

I bit my lip. "Kihyun, please... This ring means everything to me."

He chuckled. "You sure? I don't think it meant enough." Kihyun looked me dead in the eye. "It didn't mean shit to you when you were laying under some other guy, you stupid bitch." I sighed, looking down at my hand. "Give me my fucking ring back." He wasn't leaving today without it.

I couldn't simply let go. "Baby, please..." I mumbled, trying to fight tears.

"Oh my fucking God," Kihyun groaned. I didn't come here for this shit. I came to get my shit and leave. I planned to do so quietly. You can't understand the man I am, Y/N. The man that would've given up his everything for you. The man that would've laid down and died for you. You can't understand the man I am, so why are we here, talking to each other again? You paid me back with betrayal. I would've gladly given everything away for you. You didn't love me enough to hold on. So you don't deserve to hold onto anything of mine." 

I started crying, knowing it was a real thing happening. I lost the only man I ever truly loved. "Kihyun, I was h-hurting." I started stuttering.

Kihyun walked away a bit and rolled his eyes. "Are you the only one hurting? No, I'm hurting too!" He yelled. "I hated leaving you for so long. I always worried I wasn't enough for you. Then you proved I wasn't. I don't want to talk. Why are we talking? I just want my shi-" I rushed him and cut him off with a kiss.

The tears wouldn't stop. "Kihyun, please..." I whimpered, putting my hands around the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, baby... I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you like this."

He groaned, pulling my arms off of him. "Fucking stop it." Kihyun walked away from me. "Keep the damn ring. But don't put your cheating hands on me again. Don't fucking touch me." He returned upstairs to get the rest of his things. I went over to the couch, slumping down. As I held my head in my hands, I heard things crash upstairs. He was throwing things around. Kihyun came downstairs, rushing to the door. "Could you look at yourself in the mirror and call that your best self?" He asked. "Could you honestly look at yourself in the mirror and consider that your best fucking self? A cheating, lying whore? I don't care if I hurt your princess ass, self deprecating feelings. You hurt my fucking heart and soul. Do you know what I've been doing for a week?" He asked. I shook my head. "I can't eat, I can't sleep. Because I'm left wondering where the fuck I went wrong? Why I wasn't enough for you. And I can insult you a million times and it'll never make me feel as good as I want it to. I hate you, almost. But I love you. Hell, I fucking love you enough to let you go. Because you're obviously not happy with me." With that, he left again, slamming the door.

I let out a heartbreaking cry. I was so fucking dumb and foolish for that. Selfish. An attention seeking whore. I just curled up on the couch, bawling my eyes out. I fucked up, but all I wanted was to have Kihyun in my arms and I knew I was never going to again.


End file.
